Pixie
Biography Pixie was sired in 1723 after being violated by a soldier, making her 295 years old. Raven finds her in an alley she compares to the one her daughter died in. Raven commands her to bash his face in with a rock and she complies. *First presented in "Pandora's Box" (Ep 3) though does not appear. The three of them are hiding out from the hunter Norman Wagner. 'That one vampire hunter, Norman Wagner, he’d chased them throughout California, all the way to Kansas. With the help of a shaman they misled him to Alabama and as the hunter headed South they headed North. Now it was Illinois, but this vampire knew Wagner would be on to them again soon, or send one of his many hunting buddies their way." They took fortress in someone's home, taking the homeowner captive, Jane, to feed off of. * In Ep 3, Raven, Solea and Pixie abduct a doctor, Dr. Simon, to perform a bone marrow extraction on Bennie Pendleton. They need the bone marrow of the descendent of Castor Lumb to raise Adonis, their first attempt. Karen invites Raven and Solea inside earlier in the episode, so they have an open invitation to Stella's home. ''"Raven stands there in a dramatic pose, arms crossed and one leg extended outward. She’s flanked by Solea and a little girl, Pixie. A man, clearly in a doctor’s uniform, stands in Solea’s tight grip, shaking like a leaf. “Benjamin Pendleton.” The dark haired one’s grin is sinister. “Ancestor of Castor Lumb.” “We require your bone marrow,” Solea sing-songs, a giggle on her lips. She bounces on her toes happily. “My -- what?” Bennie is stunned near-speechless, still holding his heart. Raven turns her head to look at the scared man in Solea’s captivity. “This is Dr. Simon. He will be extracting it from you.” “This is nuts!” The doctor cries breathily, keeping his body at as much distance from the blonde as he possibly can. He just pulls him closer, pressing her chest against his almost seductively. She sniffs the side of his face eagerly. “I can’t do it without the proper tools in a sterile environment, please!” Raven moves toward Bennie swiftly, eyes on the prize. “We have tools,” Pixie swears, a twinkle in her eyes. She reveals a sharp butcher knife. “Th-that’s not really a surgical tool,” stammered the doctor. “The risk of bleeding out-.” “We do not care if he bleeds out, he must be alive for the operation only,” Pixie said. “If he dies, you die, horribly.” * When Clifton comes to rescue Stella and Bennie (Ep 3), he gets rid of the vampires by shooting Pixie in the chest with an arrow. They run off with her and the doctor. * In "Presence of Mind" Ep 4 Clifton is sent a dagger, the note leads him to believe it is sent by Norman Wagner, but it's a cursed artifact sent by Pixie. “For my friend, taking on the hunt of three very elusive vampires. You’ve no idea what you’re in for.” He chuckles in agreement. That much was true. He hadn’t been prepared for how well they’ve managed to avoid him. He was now responsible for a missing doctor in the clutches of those dead bitches. And he couldn’t find them. * In Ep 4 they make their first attempt to raise Adonis using the Pendleton blood, and the blood of Clifton who they had just attacked. "Underneath the school, Solea stands with Pixie, over the Seal of Danzalthar. The doctor is chained and gagged against the stonewall of the basement. Two shamans stand with black robes, chanting in Latin and swinging a chain over the center. “Hostium ossibus,” they say emotionlessly. “Sanguis enim venandi. Caro legi caesorum,” The chant repeats seemingly endless. “Hostium ossibus…” Raven appears from the doorway leading to the boiler room, cloak flowing behind her. “You look stunning,” Solea gapes. “I wanted to be presentable to my love.” Raven watches the shamans perform. One of them moves to a bowl on a table at the end of the room. They pick up pieces of bone marrow and sprinkle it above the seal. The stone wall begins to crack. “Yes,” she whispers, pleading with the universe. Give her the one thing she’s wanted for so long. As the room begins to quake and pieces of rock crumble beside them, Pixie cheers and claps giddily, jumping up and down. The excitement was like that of a birthday party. Marley and Ira peer around the corner and immediately move back upon seeing the magic happening in that room. “We need to go,” Ira claims fiercely. “Okay,” she actually agrees. But the booming of the room grows more violent, a full on earthquake. “Get to the stairs!” She shouts, pulling him with her to cower under the basement steps. They hold on to each other tightly." * When the ritual fails demands the shaman get it right next full moon. "In the basement, Raven is holding her unneeded breath with anticipation. The shaking comes to a sudden halt and she’s watching the Seal, waiting for something to happen. Pixie stares, but she already knows. It’s still for too long and Raven turns her angry eyes to the shamans. “Well? How do we know if it worked?” One of the shaman’s shrugged in a very human fashion. Pixie stared. “Is father not coming?” “The Seal should be opening, no?” Raven’s about two steps from having shaman for dinner, although Solea would have an issue with that. She hated when Raven would kill witches, or those with relations to them. “Yes, it should have opened. We did the ritual to a tee,” one of the Shamans promised. Raven grows more pissed off by the half-second. “No. No, that’s unacceptable.” Her steps toward them are threatening. “You bring back my lover or I will rip your families apart. I will rip them limb from limb,” she snarls, her game face coming out. “It wasn’t us!” One of the shamans shouts. “Our magics are masterfully perfected. If your lover isn’t here, perhaps it’s because he doesn’t want to be,” he mocks. “Oh, shit,” Solea comments, already knowing what’s coming. In a split second the shaman who couldn’t hold his tongue has his head twisted so far it comes rolling off his body. The other shaman moves back against the stone wall as Dr. Simon screams at the top of his lungs. “Are you gonna say something, now?” Raven tilts her head at the only shaman that remains. “Or are you gonna find me another shaman and try again next full moon?” He nods eagerly. Second option. “Good.” * Raven, Solea and Pixie successfully raise Adonis after a massacre at the arcade. ☀“Ladies and gentlemen of this junky little establishment,” Raven spins in a circle, addressing them all, eyes combing over their forms. Some of them would be quite a big meal. “Today is judgment day,” she points a finger at a random woman in a teal shirt, leaning against the pool table. “And your god, has chosen you.” In one quick motion she twists the woman’s head backwards and clean off, still holding it as her body falls away. '' The room erupts into chaos, people screaming and running just to be intercepted by a demon with fangs. Blood is spilled in gallons, coating the once clean red carpet with a different shade of freshly splattered scarlet.'' '' Raven watches Pixie litter the floor with herbs.'' '' Solea kisses the mummy finger for good luck and begins pulling freshly killed bodies to the center of the room, pointing their feet to the center where Raven stood. Blood streaks behind their dragging bodies.'' '' “Sanguis sanguis meus reditus hoc est mihi,” She untucks a dagger from the waistband of her skirt and plunges it in to her stomach, grunting slightly. “Sanguis sanguis, revertetur ad me,”'' '' Her blood spills down her dress and into the space the feet of the dead point toward.'' '' Solea approaches, accepting the dagger from Raven and extending her arm to point the bloody dagger in to the air. The room is mostly silent now, as most of the humans have been slaughtered. Bodies are littered around, draped across arcade machines and foosball tables.'' '' With her hand held high, Raven’s blood dripping from the tip on to her knuckles, she shouts, “Osiris! We harness the power of the Seal of Danzalthar to open the gateway!!” Her voice is powerful, a scream resonating through the room. “Let him crossover!” Impossible winds blow directly in to Solea and Raven’s faces, whipping their hair backwards as they squint their eyes.'' '' A warped blue watery face takes mystical shape in front of them, large and imposing in the air.'' '' “You dare call upon me for a demon half-breed well past his expiration,” he almost laughs, disbelief apparent. “He has a place on this Earthly plane, no longer.” His thick deep voice is dismissive.'' '' “That’s not true!” Raven shouts protectively. “We found Moloch’s book of Blood Rites, the black magic thought lost for years. No one will want to unleash its darkness more than him. Isn’t that what you want!?” Her hair twists violently in the wind.'' '' “If I open this gateway, there is to be results! Or I will send my own demons after you and your lover, half-breed.”'' '' Raven is about to make Osiris a promise but he’s gone in a thunderous flash, the image of his face replaced by a twisting purple portal molding with black. Lightning strikes around them, rain releasing supernaturally from the heavens and soaking the inside of the arcade.'' '' The wind only picks up, nearly knocking Pixie off her feet. In an instant a male form is tossed from the portal and through the rapid wind to be knocked in to a wall. He’s completely nude, and unconscious.'' '' Raven runs to him, her eyes wild and searching. She turns him to get a good look at his face, to make sure it’s really him.'' '' She pants heavily, running her fingers across his face. She cries joyful tears, pressing her forehead to his and still struggling to maintain her breath. She just needs to keep touching him, to know he’s really here. The other vampires watch on in fascination.'' '' “Is it really him?” Pixie steps forward, tentative.'' '' Solea stares upon the man who tormented her existence, her face concerned. “It’s him, alright.”'' '' Pixie rushes to join her mother’s side."'' * Doesn’t like the taste of doctors * Hit by arrow by Clifton * Despite child vampires being disliked, Pixie is well liked at The Tavern in South Howell. * Hit in face by Dr. Simon Saved Henderson in Stockholm. He bought her beers in South Howell. Ate cops chasing him. * Finds different tastes biting victims in different places Calls Adonis father when she first meets him, surprising both him and Raven * Turns 9 year old girl in 1920, Sheila, they play/slaughter together and Sheila takes her to feed on twin boys and an infant. Adonis forced her to abandon her. * Does not enjoy the taste of doctor. * Drank from a slayer before with Raven's assistance * In 1920 Pixie sired a child vampire, she selected her while she was looking at dolls with her mother. Origins Past ''1723 '' Adonis and Raven were enjoying the after effects of a bloody war, a small once-safe village now being raided by victorious Russians upon seemingly successful efforts to stop the Ottoman Empire and their spreading of territorial regions. Adonis was very much intrigued by infantry tactics while Raven didn’t care much for war, more for the bloodshed it caused. She loved the opportunities it gave her to sneak in to any village and eat endless amounts of innocents, cowering in their homes or running through the roads, petrified. Adonis has blood smeared across his face and running thick down his pulsating throat, sounds of pleasure emitting from him as he pulls back, looking up toward the heavens as if to thank someone for the bountiful gift. He’s at the center of his blood high, something that looks much different on him than other vampires Raven met through the years. Raven was like them, in the way that drinking blood made her giddy and every little thing was hilarious. Adonis had a bottomless pit for a stomach - he always wanted more. '' He had plans to spend his evening at the whorehouse, terrorizing the women who hide there with his drinking mate Castor while Raven was off doing whatever it was that she did. He never really asked.'' '' So she went on a pleasant walk through the burning village, watching the fire spread rapidly and admiring dead bodies littered on the pavement. She wrote in her journal, speaking of the beauty she was witnessing, here and now.'' She’s passing an alley when instinct stops her in her tracks. She blinks toward the dark narrow area, hearing a little heartbeat pattering quickly close by. She closes her journal lightly, tentatively taking steps toward the place not unlike the one her daughter died in. She comes face to face with a Russian soldier, adjusting his uniform. He shouts in his language and moves to shove Raven against the wall but she intercepts him, twisting his arm back and breaking it. He falls to the ground shouting, holding his limb. “Chto ty sdelal?” She demands in Russian. “What did you do!?” She drags him by his broken arm down the alley until she finds the source of the sound. A tiny girl with a rumpled dress sobs, ripping out chunks of her hair. “Moi rodzice!” the little polish girl screams. “Moi rodzice! Mamusia!” “Your parents?” She looks back at the agonizing soldier. “Did you kill her parents?” “Osvobodi menya! Osvobodi menya shlyukhu!” Release me, whore. “No you didn’t, did you?” She inspects him closely, lifting him by his uniform. “You just violated her.” She bends his arm forward against his chest, holding it still. Her face transforms into that of a demonic one, yellow eyes flashing in the direction of the child. The little girl gasps, wide eyes admiring the wrinkles on her savior’s face. “Grab that rock,” she demands of her in Polish, gesturing to the loose stone on the ground. “Crush his skull.” '' The little girl picks up the rock, inspecting it tearfully. She sniffles, looking to Raven for instruction.'' '' “In his face. Do it!” She spits.'' '' The child doesn’t hesitate, bringing the stone down hard on the soldier’s face. Blood splashes on to her young face. She doesn’t need any more commands, as she does it again and again until the indent of his broken face is evident. She ends it with a throw of the rock from her standing position down in to his face. It bounces off hard. Blood soaked, she whimpers, tugging on Raven’s long dress.'' '' “You tossed that stone so violently it flew up into the air before it landed on the ground,” Raven smiles, brushing dirty, matted hair away from the girl’s face. “A little fairy, you are.”'' '' “Wrozka,” she said. Pixie. “Czy jesteś wróżką?” Are you a fairy?'' '' The woman did not look like a fairy, but some did not have wings. She heard some drank blood, some were horrible, but it was man who was horrible. The blood felt good across her face, warm.'' '' “No, love, you are.” She strokes her little reddened face. “And you will be, forever.” She sinks her teeth in to the child’s wrist, a little yelp escaping the tiny creature. She drinks until her pulse is weak, and then pulls back, slitting her own wrist with the tip of her sharp nail. She presses the child’s mouth to the vein, suckling like an infant. Like her own daughter once had.'' ''1723''' ''She hadn’t expected him to come home when he did. It had been longer than it usually was, but things had reached a point where his return would be sudden no matter what. Pixie was just beginning to adjust to her new diet, and Raven was giving the child her last meal before daylight when Adonis arrived. '' Raven felt his presence before she heard the door opening and she left Pixie in what was now her room to greet her companion at the door. Although she was nervous to introduce him to her childe, she was relieved she didn’t have to start worrying about him.'' '' “Love,” she runs to kiss him but he’s stiff against her. She pulls back. “My love?”'' '' “Who is here?” He moves past her, stopping at the doorway to watch. A little vampire is suckling on the neck of a peasant boy. He’s already dead. “You found a child?” He watches Pixie, stunned. Vampire children were quite rare. Many thought it to be unethical in the supernatural world, and would kill one on sight. Adonis didn’t necessarily feel this way, he just didn’t care to be in the company of a child for eternity.'' '' “I didn’t just find her,” Raven says quietly, watching his face. It was always unreadable, but she’s prepared for him to turn a violent hand on her. “I created her. A few days ago.”'' '' “You did what?” His eyes are intense. She looks down.'' '' “She was violated by a soldier and left to die. Her parents were killed.”'' '' “And so?” This is no excuse to him. “Your heart, what? Bleeds for the girl?” Her sympathy angers him. Being merciful was not in her nature. He’d seen her kill children before, nothing made this girl different.'' '' “She killed without hesitance, she tore into his skull,” Raven pleads, speaking highly of the girl. “I call her Pixie.”'' '' Adonis laughs thickly. He could feel this would end up being a mistake, and if he didn’t do it himself Raven would probably lose patience and stake the girl. “Very well, let’s meet this hungry Pixie, then.”'' '' She leads him in to the room where Pixie is having herself a feast within one child’s body.'' '' “Pixie, honey, I think that’s enough. He’s practically a shell,” she laughs shortly, somewhat nervous.'' '' Pixie lifted her head from the hollow of the boys neck, his soft red hair tickling her cheek as she did. The man that stood next to mother was what she would consider looming. She turned for one final lick of the boys neck then let him go, the blood dripping messily from her lips. She wiped it off with the cuff of her white dress. “Is this Father?”'' '' Adonis’ ears perk - he sort of smiles in the confusion. “Excuse me?” He looks at Raven. “You’re forcing her to call me father?”'' '' “No,” Raven stops short. “I’m just as stunned as you.” she takes Adonis’ hand, squeezing. “She’s really taken to me, and I to her. Please don’t stake her.” She looks in to his eyes, moving close. His body is stiff, his eyes empty. “My devotion to you is just as pure, I’d do anything…”'' '' He looks back at the child. She wipes her red mouth on the boy’s shirt like a napkin.'' '' He looks back at Raven and grunts. This satisfies Raven, who hugs him tightly.'' * After disappearing for several years (unknown how many) Adonis returned in 1974 and met Solea. Personality Pixie is a serious, deadpan individual, completely against growing up. Due to her age she is extremely wise, she takes great pride in being a vampire and is disgusted by the idea of puberty and humanity in general. She enjoys blood more than anything else and finds variants in taste based on who she is drinking from. Appearance A pale little girl with dark brown hair. Relationships Stella *Pixie's first encounter with Stella is when her, Solea and Pixie break into Stella's home to extract Bennie's bone marrow. She comes down and sees what is going on. Solea almost bites her but they are interrupted by Clifton. Henderson * An old demon buddy of Pixie's that she runs into in "Presence of Mind" (Ep 4). She saved his life back in Stockholm and he's been grateful since. He bought her a round of drinks at The Tavern as they caught up. “You have been careful, since Stockholm?” Pixie asked, sitting upright on the couch, her hands clasped neatly between her knees. “A small mistake turns quickly to a big one.” “Aye, you gave me an earful the first time,” Henderson said grinning. “After you ate those cops that were chasing me. Officer, can you help me?” he mocked and laughed. '' ''“You are lucky there were not more responders, you were so loud I heard you all the way down the road.” The girl besides him laughed, a lithe vampire with olive skin and and dusty purple eye shadow. Pixie thought if she ever wanted to grow up she would settle for someone that looked like her, but it would be a nightmare. She never wanted to grow up, and she would never have to. '' ''“Quiet area where dark things lurk,” Henderson said. “I could’ve killed one of ‘em before the gun got me.” “So you say. You left blood everywhere at the scene in an old beater.” '' ''“Always have a spotter,” he said, pointing at her. “Lesson learned.” Sabine * Sabine meets Pixie through Henderson when she goes to The Tavern for a drink. She had seen her around but didn't know her name. She listens to how Henderson and them met, then tells Pixie she heard she had a run in with the vampire slayer, Norman Wagner. “So, Pixie,” the other woman said, Pixie remembered her name was Sabine. “Solea mentioned you had a run in with a vampire hunter.” “Yes, Norman Wagner.” “I used to have a nest on Ferer, about a mile from here - beautiful abandoned garage. We’d get a bunch of vamps in, get a blood tap going. Then comes Wagner and his beloved Molotov’s.” She shook her head. “Anyway, I got him a little present but he skipped town before I could ever give it to him. Maybe you want to take it off my hands, I’ll give you a great deal.” Dr. Simon * Pixie's pet, seen asking him questions and treating him like a toy in Ep 6, "Moloch's Grimoire" Adonis * Upon returning from days of whoring and killing with Castor, Adonis returns home to find that Raven's sired a little girl. He at first is upset but warms to the idea. "She hadn’t expected him to come home when he did. It had been longer than it usually was, but things had reached a point where his return would be sudden no matter what. Pixie was just beginning to adjust to her new diet, and Raven was giving the child her last meal before daylight when Adonis arrived. '' Raven felt his presence before she heard the door opening and she left Pixie in what was now her room to greet her companion at the door. Although she was nervous to introduce him to her childe, she was relieved she didn’t have to start worrying about him.'' '' “Love,” she runs to kiss him but he’s stiff against her. She pulls back. “My love?”'' '' “Who is here?” He moves past her, stopping at the doorway to watch. A little vampire is suckling on the neck of a peasant boy. He’s already dead. “You found a child?” He watches Pixie, stunned. Vampire children were quite rare. Many thought it to be unethical in the supernatural world, and would kill one on sight. Adonis didn’t necessarily feel this way, he just didn’t care to be in the company of a child for eternity.'' '' “I didn’t just find her,” Raven says quietly, watching his face. It was always unreadable, but she’s prepared for him to turn a violent hand on her. “I created her. A few days ago.”'' '' “You did what?” His eyes are intense. She looks down.'' '' “She was violated by a soldier and left to die. Her parents were killed.”'' '' “And so?” This is no excuse to him. “Your heart, what? Bleeds for the girl?” Her sympathy angers him. Being merciful was not in her nature. He’d seen her kill children before, nothing made this girl different.'' '' “She killed without hesitance, she tore into his skull,” Raven pleads, speaking highly of the girl. “I call her Pixie.”'' '' Adonis laughs thickly. He could feel this would end up being a mistake, and if he didn’t do it himself Raven would probably lose patience and stake the girl. “Very well, let’s meet this hungry Pixie, then.”'' '' She leads him in to the room where Pixie is having herself a feast within one child’s body.'' '' “Pixie, honey, I think that’s enough. He’s practically a shell,” she laughs shortly, somewhat nervous.'' '' Pixie lifted her head from the hollow of the boys neck, his soft red hair tickling her cheek as she did. The man that stood next to mother was what she would consider looming. She turned for one final lick of the boys neck then let him go, the blood dripping messily from her lips. She wiped it off with the cuff of her white dress. “Is this Father?”'' '' Adonis’ ears perk - he sort of smiles in the confusion. “Excuse me?” He looks at Raven. “You’re forcing her to call me father?”'' '' “No,” Raven stops short. “I’m just as stunned as you.” she takes Adonis’ hand, squeezing. “She’s really taken to me, and I to her. Please don’t stake her.” She looks in to his eyes, moving close. His body is stiff, his eyes empty. “My devotion to you is just as pure, I’d do anything…”'' '' He looks back at the child. She wipes her red mouth on the boy’s shirt like a napkin.'' '' He looks back at Raven and grunts. This satisfies Raven, who hugs him tightly."'' Enemies: Marley * Solea, Raven and Pixie encounter Marley for the first time in Ep 6 "Moloch's Grimoire" while they are in the basement of the school attempting to raise Adonis for the second time. Solea does a spell and they escape without the doctor, who the group frees. He is later abducted again. "“So, you’re that slayer I keep hearing so much about.” Raven gives her a once-over, continuing to walk in a defensive circle. '' “You’re that vampire I’ve been hearing…” Marley shakes her palm. “A little bit about.”'' '' A grin stretches Raven’s lips, she even feels the excitement squeeze her dead heart. She loves a sassy girl.'' '' “Is it hard?” Raven inquires, “balancing demon slaying with your studies?”'' '' Marley refuses to let her taunting mess with her. This isn’t a game and she won’t stand here and entertain it. “Why did you attack Stella’s father?”'' '' “Who?” Raven cocks her head, trying to understand this information. “Oh, the Lumb descendant.” The vampire laughs. “Waste of a bone marrow - didn’t even work.” She considers this. “Maybe I didn’t take enough.”'' '' Marley observes the vampires, not entirely understanding this information. But she decides to let her ramble, hoping Anita is getting any of this.'' '' “No matter,” Raven stops walking, and so does Marley. “This way’s going to be much funner.”'' '' Solea lifts the mummy finger from her pocket.'' '' “Looking for this?” Her eyes twinkle and she tosses the finger into the air toward the group of humans. “Crepitus!” Solea screams. Raven jumps out of the way as the Latin incantation is spoken. The mummy finger explodes, fire erupting forwards and a shaking resonating through the room with a boom.'' '' The humans duck, covering their heads from the flames.'' It’s gone in a moment, and Marley whips her head up to locate the vampires before they get the drop on her. She spins in circles, desperate. “They’re gone,” Matt breathes heavily, clutching at his beating heart." Clifton * When Clifton comes to rescue Stella and Bennie "Pandora's Box" (Ep 3), he gets rid of the vampires by shooting Pixie in the chest with an arrow. They run off with her and the doctor. * In "Presence of Mind" Ep 4 Clifton is sent a dagger, the note leads him to believe it is sent by Norman Wagner, but it's a cursed artifact sent by Pixie. “For my friend, taking on the hunt of three very elusive vampires. You’ve no idea what you’re in for.” He chuckles in agreement. That much was true. He hadn’t been prepared for how well they’ve managed to avoid him. He was now responsible for a missing doctor in the clutches of those dead bitches. And he couldn’t find them. Anita * Solea, Raven and Pixie encounter Marley, Ira, Matt and Anita for the first time in Ep 6 "Moloch's Grimoire" while they are in the basement of the school attempting to raise Adonis for the second time. Solea does a spell and they escape without the doctor, who the group frees. He is later abducted again. Matt * Solea, Raven and Pixie encounter Marley, Ira, Matt and Anita for the first time in Ep 6 "Moloch's Grimoire" while they are in the basement of the school attempting to raise Adonis for the second time. Solea does a spell and they escape without the doctor, who the group frees. He is later abducted again. Ira * Solea, Raven and Pixie encounter Marley, Ira, Matt and Anita for the first time in Ep 6 "Moloch's Grimoire" while they are in the basement of the school attempting to raise Adonis for the second time. Solea does a spell and they escape without the doctor, who the group frees. He is later abducted again. Mia * When Solea, Raven and Pixie are escaping the high school, after their second attempt to raise Adonis, Solea recognizes Stella and they kidnap her. Solea knocks out Mia before they take off. Category:Villains